icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EEHF10/Shipping Speculations
Okay, I know there are a lot of other blogs like this, but I'm going to make my own. I'm personally a Seddier (don't kill me), but I'm going to try and see this from a Creddie perspective for part of this. By the way, I am not trying to offend people with this, sorry if I bash some of the people of your ship. First of all, Seddiers, some of you are all getting really arrogant about this. I'd bet most Creddiers don't appreciate you telling them that their ship is over and that it stinks. Especially when you do it on their own page. I am not saying all Seddiers are like this. Did the possibility of Seddie multiply after iOMG? Absolutely. Does this guarantee Seddie being the end result of iCarly? Absolutely not. The situation of Creddie was not completely resolved at the end of iSYL. Carly may still like Freddie. And Freddie may still like Carly. They might have been waiting for the other to bring up the topic of dating again because they were unaware of each other's feelings. In iStart a Fanwar, she could've rejected the idea of dating Freddie simply to cover up her feelings, and vice versa. Carly looked shocked and (possibly) jealous when she saw Sam and Freddie kiss. And Freddie could have easily been refering to Carly when he gave Sam the make a move talk. With this new episode, some people have speculated that Carly will set up Sam and Freddie. This means she isn't jealous, right? Wrong. For those of you who have never heard of/seen/read ''Les Miserables, the second half of the production has a lot of content devoted to Marius, Eponine, and Cosette. Marius and Eponine are friends (in the musical). Cosette and Marius are in love, but Eponine loves Marius. Despite this, she helps him court Cosette. Marius and Cosette more or less live happily ever after and get married, and Eponine dies. That's a pretty good friend if you ask me. Does this one example mean it will be like that on iCarly? No, because Dan probably won't have it be that emotionally dramatic. But you get my point. However, I find Seddie to be the more likely option. Why? Partially because I'm biased, but also because I find the idea of having Sam fall in love with Freddie and have him break her heart somewhat cruel. True, life isn't fair. But iCarly is a TV show, and like many people have said, it is not a drama. Some Creddiers have suggested the idea of Sam finding a boyfriend and falling out of love with Freddie. Sorry, but that's a little unfair. If your theory is to be believed, Freddie would still be in love with Carly. After ''four seasons. Like I said, it's a TV show, but you can't have it both ways. So, basically, Freddie can be in love (if it was ever really love to begin with) with Carly with four seasons, but Sam, who is confirmed to actually be in love, can fall out of love in a few episodes. That's unrealistic for the show, and real life. Also, as I think a decent amount of people would agree, Dan appears to be a Seddie shipper. It's pretty much his call. Some people have said that more people want Seddie. And that's more or less true. But what the fans want isn't always what they'll get. No matter which way he goes, Dan will disappoint somebody. So it still comes back to the writers. It could honestly go either way, although it appears to be leaning toward Seddie, in my opinion. Another ship topic: a love triangle. Some people have said that this won't happen. I beg to differ. It might not happen, but we shouldn't completely rule out the possibility. Miranda once mentioned an episode where Freddie chooses between Carly and Sam. For this to work, you kind of have to have Carly still like Freddie, and Freddie be in confusion over his feelings. It wouldn't work if he said he was still in love with Carly, and Carly's over him. If he's still in love with Carly, it's not much of a decision. Some people have said that this would destroy their friendship, that Carly wouldn't do that to Sam, that they promised never to fight over a boy again, etc. For the record, I think their friendship is stronger than a lot of people think. Also, Carly is not perfect. As seen in the extended iSYL she can be quite immature. I know those two answers sort of contradict each other, but if you think about it, they don't really. Their friendship would survive, but they may have a battle over Freddie first. As for the promise thing, I don't fully expect them to keep it. It's like the whole no more secrets thing. Sam probably won't tell Carly about the iOMG kiss, although Freddie might. Of course, one of the big questions for a love triangle is: Who would he choose? Depending on if it happens, and when it happens, I think he'd tell them that he needs time. On the off chance that Sam and Carly get really catty over it, and he tells them he needs time, it might turn into a sort of competition, like them trying to suck up. However, I doubt it'd get that bad. But if it did, the solution would have to be addressed quickly, because the interactions between Carly and Sam would be very cold and distant. I'll end my shipping rant here. I'm sure you're glad; sorry, that was a lot of writing. Let me know what you think will happen! Try to be as unbiased as possible. I tried my best, honest. Category:Blog posts